Caring About His Frenemy
by Pricat
Summary: Doofensmirtz has a bad case of tonsilitis and has to get his tonsils removed as he and Perry are nervous but then Perry helps him but also admits the secret friendship they have knowing Doof isn't that evil.


**Caring About His Frenemy**

**A/N**

**Here's my next Phineas and Ferb one shot and yeah it's Doof and Perry centred as Perry goes to foil his plan but finds out his frenemy is ill and has tonsilitis but also has to get his tonsils removed and he's very scared about the surgery and Perry hates seeing him like that so he decides to comfort him.**

**It's about frenemyship as we all know these two are good friends even though they don't like to admit it.**

**I hope you guys like this.**

* * *

It was an normal morning in Danville as Perry was relaxing in the backyard wearing sunglasses but then his watch went off but he saw Monogram's face on the screen as he went to his hideout as he wondered what was wrong as he saw Monogram on the big screen.

"_Agent P, Doofensmirtz has been very quiet recently and we need you to go check it out._

_We're counting on you."_ he told him.

Perry then left at once as he got into the hover car as he took off on his way to DEI.

* * *

Meanwhile at DEI, Doofensmirtz was lying on the couch as his body was tired as his system was infected with tonsilitis and it was making him more miserable as he couldn't speak for a while and was coughing and not himself as he had went to the doctor but didn't want to rest as he was hell bent on taking over the Tri-State Area but doing that had made his body worse as he was feeling worse as Norm was helping to take care of him as he was worried about his master as he'd never seen him like this as he touched Doofensmirtz's head as he was very warm which worried the robot as he saw him sleep as they heard Perry enter by crashing through the door as Doofensmirtz was tired as he wasn't in the mood to deal with the agent today as Perry wondered what was going on as Doofensmirtz was talking but no sound as he handed a piece of paper and a pen to Doofensmirtz.

He then wrote something and handed it back to Perry.

"_Sorry I can't talk Perry the Platypus as my voice is out of comission as I have tonsilitis and I've lost my voice as my tonsils are super inflamed but I don't feel so good enough to fight you today._

_I'm sorry."_ he read as he felt sorry for his nemesis.

He then read it as he heard Doofensmirtz was coughing slightly which scared him as he and Norm saw his nemesis's eyes close as he brought a paw to his nemesis's forehead as he felt it was red hot.

"Will he be okay?" Norm asked as Perry turned his translator necklace on.

"He has a bad fever.

He didn't listen to his doctor's advice, did he?" he said as Norm nodded.

"Yes, Yes he didn't.

He was so focused on taking over the Tri-State Area that he didn't want to rest or even drink.

I'm worried about him because I may be a robot but I care about Dr D.

He's important to me like he is to you.

You've got to help me with this." he said as Perry nodded.

He knew that he should get back to his owners before they got worried like when he got relocated to the Regurgitator as his nemesis as he knew Norm was right as he sighed.

"I'll help but I need to go.

I'll be back later." Perry said leaving.

He took a look at his nemesis before leaving Doofensmirtz Evil Inc.

* * *

Later while trying to fall asleep on his pet bed, he couldn't sleep as he kept thinking about Doofensmirtz as his nemesis was lying in bed sick as he couldn't get the image out of his mind as he lay there knowing that he needed him like Doofensmirtz needed him as he decided to go to his hideout so he could figure out what to do as he sighed using one of his secret entrances as he fell into his chair as he saw somebody waiting for him as he saw it was Kass along with Vanessa as he wondered what they were doing here and he had a feeling it was about Doofensmirtz as the teen nodded along with the female platypus.

"Doof got worse while you were gone and they're going to put him in hospital." Kass said.

Perry's eyes went wide hearing that as those words made him nervous as he remembered the last time Doof had been in the hospital was when he and Love Muffin had been foiled by him.

"Perry you okay?" Vanessa asked as he didn't answer.

Kass was nervous as she and Vanessa heard crying which worried them as he never really cried in front of them as they understood knowing that he and Doofensmirtz were secret friends and he was worried about him.

"Perry it'll........ be okay.

My Dad is tough.

Besides he's just getting his tonsils out and he's more freaked out." Vanessa said rubbing his back.

He understood as he knew that Doofensmirtz needed him as he left using the jet pack as he headed to Doofensmirtz Evil Inc as he needed to see if his nemesis was okay as he arrived but saw Doofensmirtz moving around slowly as he entered which worried Perry.

"Doof!

You're not supposed to be out of bed like this.

Do you want to be more ill than you already are?

What're you doing anyway?" Perry said.

Doofensmirtz then wrote something on paper and handed it to him.

"_No, No I don't Perry._

_I was trying to run away."_ he read.

Perry was a little confused reading that part.

"Why were you trying to run away Doof?" he asked.

Doofensmirtz then wrote something else on paper.

He handed it to Perry.

"_I was trying to run away because I don't want my tonsils out._

_I'm too ashamed to admit but I'm scared so running away is the best idea I could come up with."_ he read.

Perry felt waves of sadness overcome him as he knew that Doofensmirtz wasn't that brave but he cared about him and knew he was nervous as he saw Doof fall to his knees as Perry watched as Norm picked him up as Perry was scared as he didn't want anything to happen to Doofensmirtz as he put a cold ice pack on his head as he was sweating profoundly.

"_Don't worry Doof._

_I'll take care of you."_ he thought.

Norm watched as Perry was resting his head on the cushion as he phoned for an ambulance as Norm looked scared as he saw Perry hang up as he looked worried.

"They're on their way.

I hope they can help." he said fighting back the urge to cry.

Norm nodded as he rubbed the male platypus's back as he heard the ambulance arrive as they watched paramedics enter as they put Foofensmirtz onto a stretcher and left as Perry came out of hiding as he was nervous.

"I need to go.

My owners will freak if I'm not back.

I'll visit him, I promise." he said leaving.

* * *

Kass sighed as she saw Perry training with fury and anger in his eyes as he was thinking about Doofensmirtz being in the hospital.

She knew how much he cared about Doofensmirtz as they were friends as she sighed knowing that they'd been friends since the first time they'd fought as she saw sweat drop from his body as she approached carefully knowing he could snap when really mad as he turned around seeing her there as she placed a paw gently on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay.

He's just getting his tonsils removed and he'll be fine.

He'll be okay." she said as he was quiet.

But there were tears running from his eyes as she understood knowing the deep bond that he and Doofensmirtz had as she hugged him as he fainted in exhaustion as she was worried knowing that he was tired as she laid him in the chair as she put a blanket over his sleeping body as she hoped he'd be okay as she left him to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Doofensmirtz began waking up in a hospital bed as he was due for the operation tomorrow but wondered how he got there as he slowly remembered that he hadn't felt so good and had fainted as he remembered that both Norm and Perry had been worried about him as he felt his throat was in total agony as he drank some water as he saw somebody asleep in the chair as it was Perry.

He'd came around six in the morning but Doofensmirtz had been still out cold from the medication the paramedics had given him as he was worried about his frenemy as Doofensmirtz was nervous as he knew that tomorrow he would be having his tonsils removed but the thought scared him as he saw Perry wake up as he was relieved seeing his frenemy was okay as he handed him paper and a pen to write with.

"Doof you okay?" he asked him.

Doofensmirtz then wrote something on it.

"_Not really okay Perry._

_My throat is hurting like heck as I hate it._

_I'm supposed to be getting them removed tomorrow._

_It's going to hurt."_ he read as he felt bad for him.

"It'll hurt but at least you won't get sick again after you recover and after your tonsils are removed." he answered.

Doofensmirtz smiled as he wrote something else.

"_That's true Perry._

_But I'm really bored and can't invent anything."_ he read smiling.

"I think you shouldn't build any inators until you're better.

I would hate to hurt you while you're still sick as even though you're getting your tonsils removed, you still will be pretty ill and I can't let that happen to you as you're my friend." Perry answered as Doofensmirtz was stunned.

"_I never knew he cared about me."_ he thought blushing.

Perry was understanding as he knew that he and Doofensmirtz were sort of friends but they didn't tell the OWCA this as they didn't want them getting any ideas as they were secret friends as he saw that his friend was tired as he saw his eyes close as the illness was making him tired as he needed to leave before his owners were worried as he went back home as he hugged Doofensmirtz before leaving.

* * *

A few days later while his owners were gone, Perry headed for his secret hideout as he was anxious about Doofensmirtz as it'd been a few days since his frenemy had been in hospital and saw that he had a message from Kass as he wondered what she wanted as he answered it seeing the female platypus on screen.

"_Perry there's good news._

_I was checking Doofensmirtz's place and saw him asleep there as that robot guy was looking after him._

_He must've had the operation already._

_You probably want to go see him, right?"_ she said.

"Thanks Kass." he answered as a smile crossed his face.

He then activated his rocket chair and left at once.

* * *

Norm was relieved as he watched Doofensmirtz asleep in the bed as he'd been worried for him as he along with Perry had been scared when the tonsilitus had made him worse but hoped that he would get better as he heard the window open as Perry had entered as he was carrying something for Doofensmirtz.

It was ice cream as he'd heard Kass tell him that cold food helped people whose tonsils had been removed knowing that his friend's throat was in total agony as he still couldn't talk as he was waiting for him to wake up as he knew that as he saw Norm enter as the male robot knew that the agent had wanted to see if Doofensmirtz was okay as the robot understood as he put the ice cream in the fridge.

Perry then climbed onto the bed as he was hearing his frenemy cough slightly as he felt a twinge of sadness inside watching Doofensmirtz sleep but saw his eyes open slowly as he smiled seeing Perry there as he began writing on a piece of paper.

"_I'm glad to see you Perry._

_I got out of the hospital a few days ago and I'm still not myself._

_But that shouldn't stop me from what I always do, right?"_ he read.

He then saw Doofensmirtz stagger out of the bed as he was attempting to go build something but fell as Perry caught him before he got hurt as he was nervous.

"Don't do that Doof.

You scared me." Perry told him as Doof got back into bed.

He wrote something on paper and handed it to Perry.

"_I didn't know that I Heinz Doofensmirtz scared you?_

_Why?_

_You're not scared of anything_." Perry read.

The male platypus was worried as he knew that he cared about him as he put a paw to his forehead as he felt that he still had a fever as he removed it as Doofensmirtz coughed slightly as he saw him cover his mouth as he was drinking water as he saw Norm enter with something as he saw it was pills as he knew they were to help him with the agony his throat was in as Doofensmirtz was drinking water as Norm put the pill on his master's tongue as he swallowed it as Perry was relieved seeing the male robot leave.

He knew he had to get something off his chest as he knew nobody but him and Doofensmirtz was around because what he was about to admit was a little hard.

"It's true that I'm not afraid of anything except for two things but mainly I was scared when you were really ill that night as we may be enemies and fight but that's not all because we're friends and I know that we shouldn't but we both know if one of us weren't around, the other would be sad and missing as when you nearly replaced me with Peter the Panda but secretly you missed me not just as an nemesis but as a friend and without you, I'd be miserable and alone like you were as before we met.

I know that you're not evil like you want the world and I to think.

But let's just keep this to ourselves.

I don't want anybody to find out." he admitted as Doofensmirtz was writing something.

The male platypus then began reading.

"_I know the feeling Perry._

_I would hate it if something bad happened to you because even though we fight and are enemies, we are frenemies and care about each other as you were the best thing to happen as after my wife Charlene divorced me, I was lonely and angry at everything in the world so I turned to evil to get rid of the pain but having you in my life made it better._

_I'm sorry I scared you."_ he answered.

Perry smiled watching as Doofensmirtz fell asleep as he knew he would be okay as he decided to leave as he knew that his nemesis would be okay as he left him to sleep knowing he'd be okay but didn't want anything to change............


End file.
